Maniac
by Conquerer Worm
Summary: A beautiful smile and a gorgeous face is what you see- it seems, though behind it lies a wicked demon found only in your dreams. A tale of deceit and charms hath been weaved. Watch a woman fall pray to irony.[PG-13 for Extreme Violence, Gore]


Hey, everyone!

...And you're thinking, you the heck is -this-?

Bah, I hope you guys will forgive me for my seemingly eternal stop in writing... x_X;

Legolas: And you deprived them of me. How /dare/ you.

Hannah: Yes, yes, of course. Me, me, me.

Legolas: At least I wasn't the one who is ignored by all her old allies.

Hannah: That's why I wrote this... It's dedicated to all my old readers, and my old friends. I sent an email about two months ago to everyone I could, and I only got a reply from Shadow Tigress... So, I just wanted to show that I still care about everyone.

Legolas: This chapter is dedicated to everyone, but these are some outstanding friends: JEN23, GOLDANGEL2, SHADOW TIGRESS, BLACK JOKER LADY. You can each read the notes at the bottom of the chapter- thanks a lot. 

Hannah: Anyways, onto the meat. This story is the most violent I've written; it shows what goes through my mind. I can channel my fears and aggression into this, so feel the buuurn. 3 I'm going to say anything else. See what this story really is about by reading it.

UPDATE: No matter what I do, the Italics in my story are NOT working... I'm very sorry and mad about this, because I really wanted to use them for this story. So, I apologize for the confusion thoughts and such may cause.

***

She cooed pleasantly and he licked her neck and pulled out his knife, stabbing her neck, feeding on her pain. He had been slightly off with his aim; she was still alive, choking on regurgitated acids and blood. His grip on the knife tightened as he cleaved her spinal cord and violently pulled against her vertebrae. She fell limp as her nerve endings twitched her closed eyes.

What a grand one, she had been. Fun to taunt, tease, pulling a little bit closer before hiding away. She was a vixen, though, and women deserved their fate, he so willingly delivered. 

He turned her over on her back, ripping the hair away adorning the back of the neck. With his knife, he cut the crude shape of a raven on the nape. He sighed pleasantly as he crawled from the damp sheets, warm with life now lost*, grabbing his stripped clothes and pulling them on stubbornly. Some tight leather pants, that those women really seemed to like; a pair of lace-up black-boots; and to pull it all together, a golden brown jacket, draping down his body, revealing his fleshy chest, raven's wings peeking out on both breasts. He was beautiful, as he shook his spiked chestnut hair, sweat gleaming and dripping out of every pore. Before he left, he grabbed a sheet and covered the woman up to the nape, and then he was gone, turning the golden knob, locking his precious in her confined chamber.

* 

"You're such an idiot." She said drowsily as she drowned herself in a bitter drink. She had only drunken herself once or twice before; she hated herself when she did. It just relieved her so, yet the troubles always progressed greatly once the sun rose. But today was different; she had to leave in secret, confined to the machine she was enslaved to. Pah, who needs work? She wasn't paid enough; just enough to afford some cheap slummed-up motel that she had to share.

Her head dipped low onto the table as she snuggled into her arms, yawning. Her eyes were milky now, unhappy with the choices their master was making.

"Get the gundam over with." One voice in her head scolded sweetly.

"But you can't," another said, as if their tongue was glossy with honey. "You're too tired. You don't have to put up with this."

"Just get some help, that one woman would be happy to help you. Akino; is it? She'll understand. But you're half drunk,you little fool, so just get to the hotel and sleep."

"Motel, you mean." The other voice interrupted.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Just wake up to find that you have a head ache and find that foolish man yelling in your ear, 'Why's Gundam still broken?! I have a match with so-and-so today!" the voice mocked. Rain just smirked. Having conversations with two little voices in her head. She was really drunk now.

* 

"What's wrong, dear?" a disturbingly sugary voice whispered in her ear. She did not know this voice. She lifted her head groggily to see a hand on her shoulder and a face looking into hers. She instantly withdrew and leaned back.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" she said hesitantly, scratching the back of her head. The man pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"A woman like you has no need to be at a bar such as this. Now, what was it that made you came here?" the man questioned, acting as if she'd known him all her life. There was something distressing about that, Rain thought. Her eyes spasmed as his grip or her bare shoulder bore deeper.

"I came of my own free will. Thank you for asking. Now, if you don't mind, I should leave now." Rain deceitfully spat, standing up and squirming out of his hand. She smiled at him as she picked up her purse and spead for the door.

"Miss," the man warned before she left. "You left something here." He beckoned her with with a wave of a hand. Rain sighed drowsily and strided back. The man pointed to under the table, and Rain bent over, clutching her skirt. 

"I don't see anything." Rain said, in a not-so-surprised tone. The man grabbed her shoulders and pulled her body into his, knocking over a pulled in chair. Rain struggled, knocking the man in the chest with an elbow.

"Now, now." The man cooed. "You see what going to a bar gets you? Now, don't make bad choices like these again." He kissed Rain on the cheek sweetly, and Rain smacked him. She scooted out from under the table and fumed off.

"Remember," the man's voice echoed. "Doing bad things put you in bad situations." She opened the door in a huff and slammed it as she ran down the street.

* 

That went well, he thought smugly. Now he had a new plaything. Something to love, something to kill. What a tortured life I lead. The man snorted and cackled in a perfectly terrible way.

His eyes followed the shapely woman as she fumed out the door. She'll warm up.

He pulled out some American coins and littered them on the table pleasantly. He quickly arranged them into a raven and pushed in his chair.

* 

The nerve of men. Rain was not delighted in the least, as her head pounded and pulsed within her whitewashed skull, as she maneuvered her way to the motel. They think you're an object. 'Don't come here; you're a woman.' She knew what she did was wrong- no one needed to remind her. She looked up from the yellow pavement to a blinking sign, glaring at the word, "M-TEL". She twisted the greasy knob to check in with the fat clerk.

"Room 206, Mikamura." Rain sighed, lowering her shoulders tiredly. The clerk smiled as the creases on his face increased ten fold. He bent over and fumbled for the 207 key, and clenched it, yanking it from a twisted and old hook.

I really wish this place had card keys, Rain thought, smirking. The man held out a clip-board before handing over the keys; she had to write down the number password to get them. Rain scribbled down, '588932', handed it back, and put her hands on her hips. The man checked the number and handed her the keys. 

"Good night," he said pleasantly. Rain nodded politely as she took them and carried herself up the stairs to her room. Their room. She rolled her eyes in rebellion as she neared the door, jammed in her key, and yanked on the polished knob. She lunged herself onto her bed, snuggling her weary body up against the comfort of her pillows.

She even forgot to take off her boots.

* 

Oh, God, am I tired. 

His body glistening with raining oils, he rank of salt and grease. He sulked his way to his water flask and drank a swig, before dumping the whole thing atop his head. Black spikes turned into raven silk as he stumbled his way out of the gym-torture chamber- and into his vehicle. His foot found its home on the gas as he sped down the highway to get to his room.

Their room.

Ah, great. I get to go 'home' to Rain, what fun, he thought, frustrated.

"It was your fault. You shouldn't openly shun people, for God's sake. You're asking for depression about you." a voice rang in his head. It crushed him, that his own mind could knock his heart around like a fly. How right that was... why couldn't he shut up every once in a while?

Domon ran a damp hand through his hair and laid it on half of his face. His eyes blurred as he neared the apartment and swerved onto the pavement. The Lander hovered above the sidewalk, and Domon put it in park, and left it sloppily coasted where people were supposed to walk.

He sauntered into the motel tiredly and yanked open the door violently.

* 

His glaring yellow eyes peered into the dwelling place of the woman. He had climbed up the sides of the shabby motel, the wall sticking to his demonically twisted fingers. A bloody red tongue licked a placid pair of lips hungrily, as he watched his prey through the window.

He had caught up with her, sliding in the shadows, creases behind her. An alley, a car, it wasn't hard to hide from the woman. He watched her as she signed into the 'tel, sauntered up the stairs. It was then he climbed to her window.

Eyes trailing up and down her bumps, touching her like fingers. Gentle she seemed, but a furious soul. Calm her down first, and then sink your teeth into her, he thought. He cocked his head downward and leapt into some thorn bushes below. 

And with that, he disappeared into the night, to concoct plans of the devil.

*** 

Delicious, no? Well, review to get more, the age old concept, passed down to me from ancient Gundam scholars. Yes, yes, so review or get out, there ain't no window shoppin' here.

Legolas: DISCLAIMER! Hannah does not own Gundam, Rain, or Domon, but does own this demonic little creature that's coming into view. Love you all...

Announcer Guy: Come back soon, to read about something I'm not allowed to tell you about, like blood, death, and some quite tasty chicken. Good night! 

* 

NOTES:

To Gold, I love your outstanding will to write. Your sparkling personality adds diamonds to each of your stories. Thanks for the encouragement.

To the fantabulous BJL, What words can express how funny your stories are? xD; And how you're nice enough to read stupid stories like mine, x3;

To Jen, you're outstanding. So popular lately! Everyone is smitten, and I know why. I thank you so much for comforting me when I needed, and telling me what I've done wrong. I just hope you'll forgive me for the abrupt stop. 

To Shadow, Thanks for being a good friend and being kind enough to forgive me. It means a lot! I hope we can talk more often.


End file.
